The present disclosure relates to stream computing environments. Stream computing may be utilized to provide real-time analytic processing to large quantities of data. Stream computing may be used for scientific research purposes, such as weather forecasting and complex physics modelling. Stream computing may be used for commercial purposes, such as real-time inventory management and stock market tracking. Stream computing may be used for medical purposes, such as analyzing complex and interconnected functions of the human body. Stream computing may be used by end users to more immediately and accurately understand and contextualize large amounts of information.